One Second
by May Angelf
Summary: Yang Seijuro butuhkan hanya satu detik, satu langkah, untuk menggapai Tetsuya. AkaKuro


**Mungkin kau bisa melihat masa depan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengubah takdir Tuhan. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha melawan, pada akhirnya yang kau butuhkan hanya sebuah keikhlasan.**

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan.)

.

.

 **~One Second~**

Sepuluh jari menari-nari di atas keyboard, sedangkan pandangan mata lurus ke depan menatap layar laptop, meneliti setiap huruf yang muncul guna memastikan tidak ada kesalahan. Akashi Seijuro, dua puluh tahun. Ia adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang dituntut memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai pewaris utama keluarga kaya-raya setelah kepergian sang ayah.

Menghentikan aktifitas sejenak. Tanpa mengalihkan jari-jari tangannya yang berhenti bergerak, iris _heterochromatic_ memandang setiap helai kertas yang terdapat di mejanya. Sebagian ada yang tercecer di sisi kiri, sedang sebagian lagi menggunung di sisi kanan hingga hampir menyamai tinggi badannya sendiri. Seijuro menghela nafas lelah, setiap hari dia mengerjakan tugasnya untuk sekedar menandatangani atau mengamati setiap lembar yang ada, tapi jumlahnya tidak berkurang juga, semakin bertambah malah.

Seijuro membanting tubuh pada sandaran kursi, menimbulkan suara berderit karna bertambahnya beban pada kaki kursi. Memijit pelipisnya pelan dengan tangan kanan, ia sungguh lelah dengan semua pekerjaan yang dibebankan.

Menjadi orang kaya memang tidak seenak kelihatannya, liburan mewah dan barang-barang berkelas yang disandang tiap harinya hanya dapat memanjakan mata yang melihatnya, namun tidak berkesan apa-apa di hati pemiliknya.

Mempertahankan lebih sulit daripada meraih, untuk itulah Seijuro sampai harus mengorbankan masa mudanya untuk bekerja keras seperti ini, agar tetap berada di posisi yang tinggi.

Melirik sebuah foto yang terpajang di sudut kiri meja, Seijuro tersenyum tipis melihat betapa cerah senyum adiknya saat mereka berfoto bersama. Meskipun hanya potretnya, namun ia selalu bisa menghibur Seijuro di saat lelah.

Akashi Tetsuya, anak berusia sepuluh tahun bersurai _babyblue_ yang sangat kontras namun sangat mirip dengan Seijuro tersebut adalah adik tercintanya. Mereka berdua begitu akrab, begitu dekat, dan begitu menyayangi satu sama lainnya. Andaikan kesibukan tidak memisahkan mereka berdua, Seijuro pasti tengah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat seperti pada foto yang tengah ia lihat.

Tangan kanan bertumpu pada pegangan kursi, Seijuro mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga pantatnya terangkat beberapa centi. Ia mengulurkan tangan kiri, berniat menggapai pigura yang ia tatap sedari tadi.

Pigura baru saja diraih. "Arrgh." Dikejutkan oleh sakit kepala yang mendadak menyerang, Seijuro tiba-tiba mengerang. Refleks memegang kepala, pigura yang belum ia genggam sempurna terjatuh dan pecah. Kursi yang mendadak terbebani lagi bahkan sampai bergerak mundur beberapa centi.

" _Aku akan melompat dari sini."_

"Arrgh," erang Seijuro lagi, begitu sekelebat bayangan terlintas di benaknya dan menimbulkan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

" _Aku akan selamat, Sei-nii pasti datang menyelamatkanku."_

"Arrgh, hentikan!" Dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada meja, Seijuro mencengkram kepala sekuat tenaga. Semakin jelas bayangan yang terlintas, semakin kepalanya terasa diremas.

" _Aku tidak bercanda!"_

"Hentikan!" teriak Seijuro, tubuhnya menggelinjang, membuat kursinya berderit semakin memekakan. Tak tahan dengan sakit kepala yang semakin kuat mendera, tak segan Seijuro membenturkan kepala ke atas meja. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, namun tidak pernah terasa semenyakitkan ini, mungkin karna Tetsuya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Tetsuya," lirih Seijuro lemah. Pada akhirnya ia tergeletak tak berdaya di meja kerjanya, dengan kedua tangan terkulai di samping kepala. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah.

" _Aku percaya pada Sei-nii."_

"Tetsuya!" dikejutkan kembali oleh bayangan adiknya yang terjun bebas dari atap sekolah, Seijuro sontak beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat kursinya terdorong kasar hingga terkapar dilantai begitu saja.

Berpacu dengan waktu, Seijuro menyambar kunci mobil yang ia simpan di sebuah kotak bergambar hasil kerajinan tangan yang dibuat adiknya. Berlari keluar sempoyongan, Seijuro menerjang apapun yang ada dihadapan bak orang kesetanan. Setiap orang yang melihatnya mengernyit heran, bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan pada sang atasan, bahkan sebagian dari mereka menduga Seijuro mungkin sedang mabuk minuman.

Tak menghiraukan apapun lagi, begitu mobil ia naiki, Seijuro tancap gas tak terkendali. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, pergi ke tempat di mana adiknya berada, secepat yang ia bisa.

 **^May Angelf^**

"Sei-nii bisa melihat masa depan, dia bisa melihat kematian, dan layaknya pahlawan dia akan segera menyelamatkan." Akashi Tetsuya, sepuluh tahun. Ia tengah berbincang dengan kedua temannya di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tetsu? Mana ada hal seperti itu." Aomine Daiki, anak berkulit tan yang takut kepada setan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mau mempercayai hal _begituan_.

Tetsuya merengut, menggembungkan pipinya imut. Ia hanyalah anak-anak yang terlalu mengagumi sosok kakaknya. "Aku tidak bohong! Sei-nii itu hebat sekali, banyak hal bisa dia kuasai, bahkan dia memiliki kemampuan yang tidak orang lain miliki."

"Aku percaya Akashi-cchi itu hebat ssu, dia kan pewaris Akashi corp ssu, tapi…" teman Tetsuya yang satunya lagi terdengar menanggapi. Dia adalah Kise Ryouta, anak bersurai kuning dan berkepribadian ceria, namun memiliki mental yang lemah.

"Tapi apa Kise-kun? Apa kau juga tidak percaya dengan kemampuan unik Sei-nii?"

"Bu-bukan begitu ssu."

"Sudahlah Tetsu. Kita berdua mengakui kehebatan kakakmu, tapi tidak untuk—"

"Akan aku buktikan!" sergah Tetsuya. Merasa tak terima, ia menatap kedua temannya penuh amarah, wajahnya memerah. "Aku akan melompat dari sini!"

Nada bicaranya yang meninggi sontak mengejutkan kedua temannya, mereka berdua menatap Akashi Tetsuya tak percaya.

"Te-Tetsuya-cchi," lirih Kise, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar dan tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Kesungguhan di wajah Tetsuya membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Tetsu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Kau bisa mati!"

"Aku tidak akan mati! Sei-nii akan datang sebelum itu terjadi." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tetsuya melangkah pasti, tanpa ragu memanjat pembatas atap yang mengelilingi.

"Hentikan itu, Tetsu! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku percaya padamu," bujuk Aomine. Wajahnya tampak panik, begitu Tetsuya sudah tidak berada di dalam pembatas lagi.

"Tidak Aomine-kun, aku benar-benar akan membuktikannya pada kalian."

"Jangan Tetsu!"

"Aku akan selamat, Sei-nii pasti akan menyelamatkanku."

"TETSU!/TETSUYA-CCHI!"

Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. _"Aku percaya pada Sei-nii."_

. . .

Sebuah mobil sport merah dengan atap terbuka tampak memasuki halaman sekolah dalam kecepatan tak terhingga, pintu gerbang yang berdiri kokoh ia terjang begitu saja hingga roboh. Melihat tubuh adiknya yang meluncur cepat ke bawah, tanpa membuang waktu Seijuro menginjak rem dan melompat dari mobilnya, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa guna menyongsong tubuh adiknya.

"TETSUYA," teriak Seijuro.

" _Sei-nii? Lihat teman-teman, Sei-nii benar-benar datang. Aku tidak bohong kan."_

"TETSUYAA." Seijuro berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menggapai tubuh adiknya.

" _Aku sangat percaya pada Sei-nii, aku pasti sela—"_

 _ **Brugh**_

"TETSUYAAA." Langkah Seijuro terhenti seketika, mendadak ia tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya sudah menengadah, tubuh adiknya bahkan sempat menyentuh ujung jari-jarinya, tapi darah siapa yang memuncrat hingga ke wajahnya?

Menatap sosok mungil yang tergeletak berlumuran darah tak jauh dari kakinya, tubuh Seijuro merosot ke bawah, ia bersimpuh di samping adiknya.

Tubuh adiknya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, raga adiknya sudah tak bernyawa lagi, waktu Seijuro seakan telah berhenti, gema langkah kaki yang berlari menghampiri dan teriakan panik orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan tak terdengar lagi.

Kenapa? Hanya kata itu yang terus melintas di kepalanya. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi, ia melihat kematian adiknya sendiri tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah semua ini.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada adiknya? Dia telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Begitu menyadari kemampuan anehnya, Seijuro senantiasa melatih gerak refleks dan kecepatannya agar bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu kenapa adiknya? Kenapa ia tidak mampu menggapai adiknya? Dia hanya butuh satu detik, satu langkah, untuk menggapai tubuh adiknya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akashi Tetsuya.

Bisakah waktu diulang kembali? Ayolah, dia hanya butuh satu detik saja. Sekejam itukah Tuhan padanya? Tolong berikan satu detik saja padanya, agar dia bisa maju selangkah dan menggapai tubuh adiknya. Seharusnya ia sudah bergerak begitu bayangan adiknya terlintas di benaknya, seharusnya ia tidak mengalah pada rasa sakit yang mendera dan membuang waktu hanya untuk mengerang dan mencengkram kepala. Harusnya ia—

"Tetsuya," lirih Seijuro pelan, sangat pelan.

"Tolong… satu detik… satu langkah," racau Seijuro tak bertenaga. Pemandangan tubuh adiknya yang berlumuran darah dengan kepala pecah, dan tulang belulang yang mencuat menembus kulitnya membuat Seijuro merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hanya satu detik… kumohon… tolong." Air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipi, membawa serta darah adiknya yang menempel di wajahnya saat ini. Seijuro menangis darah, tangan dan kaki adiknya yang tergeletak dengan posisi yang tidak semestinya semakin memperburuk penglihatannya.

" _Aku percaya pada Sei-nii."_ Kata-kata terakhir adiknya dalam bayang-bayang yang sempat menghampiri terngiang lagi. Kenapa takdir Tuhan sekejam ini? Ia bahkan rela menukar seumur hidup waktunya dengan satu detik untuk menggapai adiknya.

"Kembalikan… kembalikan…" Apa yang harus Seijuro lakukan setelahnya? Penyesalan ini tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Adiknya takkan pernah kembali, hanya karna satu detik yang tidak ia miliki.

"TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

.

.

 **Manfaatkanlah waktu sebaik-baiknya, karna setiap detiknya sangat berharga, bahkan harganya bisa setara sebuah nyawa.**

 **Yang Seijuro butuhkan hanya satu detik, satu langkah, untuk menggapai tubuh adiknya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akashi Tetsuya.**

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

 **A/n:**

Suasana hatiku sedang suram, fic ini hanya sebuah pelampiasan. Mungkin tulisanku kurang menyentuh perasaan, tapi adakah yang mau menemaniku nangis guling-gulingan?


End file.
